Oh Sister, My Sister
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and eighty-four: After Will leaves, Terri has to tell Kendra about it, and she thinks about her relationship with her sister... and dreams a song.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eigth cycle. Which MEANS **cycle 9** is here, which MEANS... GLEE IS BACK!! YAY!_

* * *

**"Oh Sister, My Sister"  
Terri & Kendra, Terri/Will-ness**

Kendra had been away on vacation with Phil and the kids when the… blow out had happened and Will had discovered her secret. Terri didn't have the heart to interrupt her vacation, nor did she want to have her know… not right away. She'd needed a time to herself, to recover and gather her thoughts… and she was certainly getting that now.

It took not having Will around to realize how much she was missing.

When Kendra returned, she dropped by before Terri could explain anything. But when Terri opened the door and Kendra saw she wasn't wearing the pregnancy pad anymore, she just had to tell her everything. Kendra, of course, did not take the news so lightly, particularly in hearing how angry Will had been.

"Did he hurt you? Because I will get my lawyer on the phone, he took care of that handsy guy down at the gym…" Terri blinked.

"The masseuse?" Kendra gave a look. Terri just shook her head. "No, he didn't do anything like that." Kendra kept looking at her. "I promise," Terri took her sister's hand.

"Fine, I believe you," Kendra spoke, still with a bit of suspicion in her voice, before it shifted into snark once again. "Well, good riddance."

"Kendra…" Terri frowned.

"Oh, come on, Ter, you have to give me that one. I've known there was something shifty about that guy from day one."

"He was fifteen!"

"He was randy!" Kendra defended.

"I want him back…" Terri's voice trembled, and her face fell. Kendra sighed and hugged her sister.

"Then don't give up." The statement caught Terri by surprise, most of it having been said by her sister, the president of the anti-Will section in their family.

"He won't listen to me, not now. Why should he, after what I… did to him…" Terri shook her head.

"You had him eating out of your palm all these months, if you want him back so bad, we can do it," Kendra smiled reluctantly. Terri let out a breath and nodded.

Kendra always had this way of making every problem just fade away and fill her with hope that things could get better. Of course when those problems involved Will, Kendra was always that much more willing to act out, strike back. No matter what others may have thought, Kendra was her sister, her first best friend. She was always braver than her, bolder…

There was something about having Kendra swoop in, something that would happen after, at night. She had this dream, had it on and off, for as long as she could remember. It was always the same, always happened in those times. The night after the two of them had their talk, she had it again.

Her vision would fill with the flurry of bright blue feathers, then the music came, as the two of them came in full out hair, makeup and wardrobe straight out of the movie, just like they'd pretend when they were little. Terri would be Judy, and Kendra would be Betty.

_[T&K] "Sisters, sisters / There were never such devoted sisters" / [T] "Never had to have a chaperone, no sir" / [K] "I'm here to keep my eye on her"_

_[T&K] "Caring, sharing / Every little thing that we are wearing" / [T] "When a certain gentleman arrived from Rome" / [K] "She wore the dress, and I stayed home"_

She could swear the dream had grown more intricate since Glee Club had taken up all of Will's time and she had to sit and see him working on things. Since then, the 'scene' had fleshed out, and now their husbands were in the dream, sitting at the table, the Wallace and Davis table, both of them just as decked out.

_[T&K] "All kinds of weather, we stick together / The same in the rain or sun / Two different faces, but in tight places / We think and we act as one, uh uh"_

_[T] "Those who seen us / Know that not a thing could come between us" / [K] "Many men have tried to split us up / But no one can"_

_[T&K] "Lord help the mister / Who comes between me and my sister / And lord help the sister / Who comes between me and my man"_

She'd wake up, feeling the express need to see snow, but she'd also feel what she'd felt all her life. Her sister was her hero, always looking out for her. It might have left her to hesitate on her plans sometimes, but she just remembered how she'd been there for her, always there.

And now she believed she could get Will back… She was going to keep trusting her, had to…

THE END


End file.
